therangitotofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Black
Black is the first film to be made by Hauraki. Studios in association with The Rangitoto Films and A Three Man Production. It was made in the later days of September. The film was directed by Josh Clarke, Nathan Graham and Victor Startsev; the three of them also stared as actors in the movie as well. Black is the story of a man named Detective James Wilson who is on the hunt for a vampire who goes by the name of count chornee, which is russian for black. Plot The movie starts off with a man walking through the forest on his power walk. He then gets this feeling that he is being followed and feels that he is not save. He looks behind him when he turns to face foward again he is killed by Count Chornee. Count Chornee then leaves writing on the dead mans body. We then jump foward to a couple relaxing on the beach. The woman then hears a whisper, the whisper says "you're trapped." The wife then asks if her husband had heard the whisper aswell. She keeps trying to talk to him but then eventually she flips him over and realises that he is dead. She then hurries over to the water where She believes that it is safe, but she is dead wrong and the Count kills her in the water. In the next scene we see a man hitchhiking on a road. A car stops behind him and gives him a lift. But in the car he asks the driver where he can take him to. The count replies that he can take him to hell. The hiker tries to escape the car but is trapped because the door is locked. Meanwhile at an office a is watching the news, the man works at a police station and he decides that the should bring back "Wilson" back to solve this a man named Dr. Dingle asks if he can be in charge but he is declined his request. Detective James Wilson is playing soccer on the field he is then interrupted by Officer Craven who asks him to join in the hunt for the count, after abit of talking the detective agrees to help out. When the detective gets home he sees a message on his phone about the necklace that his mother gave him. He then goes to bed and has a nightmare about something that happens later on in the movie. We then see the detective go to the briefing where he has a small schat with his old friend Dr. Dingle. From the information that the police station has gathered they found out that he is a vampire. When the detective walks home he gets a phone call from the officer. The officer tell the detective that there has been another killing and that they should go and investigate it.Detective James Wilson and Officer Craven are walking through the woods together. They then notice some blood on the floor the detective goes over to investigate. The count jumps out at them and a pursuit ensues. The detective fires a bullet to the counts shoulder, it hits him and the officer sees his chance and tackles the crimanl down and arrest him. The officer goes to pat the detective on the back the count then also sees his chance to escape and bites the officer on the neck and causes the officer to bleed heavily. The detective fires a few bullets and wants to give chase but realises that he has to help the officer first. Back at the station the detetive is mourning near the dead body of the officer. Dr Dingle walks in and they start a conversation. The detective tells the doctor about what happened. He then gives the doctor a piece of glass with some blood on it that he had found after the count ran away. The doctor does a scan to find out whose blood it is and then tells the detective that the person that they are looking for is curently at Northhead. Detetive James Wilson goes back to the office confused and is struggling to find the answers. The detective then goes to the field that he usually plays on and meets the ghost of Officer Craven. The two have a small chat and the officer helps the detective solve the riddles. The riddles spell the lords house. This makes the detective head towards a church in the hopes of finding answers. When the detective goes to the church he meets Father Ralph. He and Father Ralph have a long conversation about vampires and Count Chornee. The father of the church helps to decode the sacred writing that the detective has and then says that the detective will have to make a choice soon. He then has flashbacks of his nightmare. The detective then runs to find the prime ministers son who he thinks might be in danger. When the detective arrives he looks around for the prime ministers son. Eventually he finds him but the boy looks dead. The detective helps to free the boy and bring him back to life. The boy then give the detective a note from Count Chornee. The detective then asks the boy if he will be alright, to which the boy replies yes. The note says that the count has his mother. The detective rushes over to save her but when he finds her she is already dying. She gives him the necklace that he had given to her as a present. The count and the detective then have a brief conversation. After a few minutes the count removes the hood of his cloak to show that he is in fact Doctor Dingle. The doctor then begins to talk about a vampire uprising. The detective and the count have a small fighting scene. The count flings the detective throws over the bridge but the detective hangs on for dear life. The count says that it is the end for the detective. But then the detective pulls out the necklace his mother gave him and applies it to the counts skin. The count then disappears leaving behind only a cloak. Trivia *The film Black was made for a scout assignment project. *The movie took longer than expected to make due to the fact that this film required lots of attention but also because the actors were still in school and they had other things to woory about as well. *This was the first film to include Victor Startsev as one of the actors in the film. Victor had no prior movie talents. Category:Hauraki Studios